nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
1946 Livendian Civil War
The Livendian Civil War of 1946 was a conflict between the two leading parties of Livenda during the process that would found the Livendian Democracy. The entire war was a battle versus time, as both sides tried to get the army on their side. By the end the Army joined The Democratic Reform and The Freedom Alliance of Livenda was destroyed. Background By the year 1945, it came obvious that Emperor Aczel VI would not live much longer due to his poor health. Also he had no sons, only an unmarried daughter. As a change in the constitution would be needed to take her to the throne, several groups of people planned to instead change the constitution to make Livenda a democracy. On the 31th of October, the Emperor died. Field General Alez Monar, one of his closest advisor, immediately informed the Democratic Reform, the political party he was member of. On the 1st of November they declare the Republic of Livenda. But the largest political party of Livenda, the Communist Party, protested against this. They merged with the Soocial Democrats and Liberals forming the Freedom Alliance. The Democratic Reform accepted the other party and the two started a series of meetings in an effort to chare the power of Livenda between the two. The Medrez Incident In early November, several trucks entered the town of Medrez in eastern Livenda. Medrez was an important harbour for Livenda's oil transports, and also held a military base under the command of Major Sondre Sondrén. Suddenly on November 29th, the trucks which had been parked in different places around the town unloaded soldiers from the Communist Partys personal army, the Red Guard. In a few hours they had taken control of the town and started to capture members of the Democratic Reform as well as many others and slaughtered them on the main square. A total of 457 persons where reported dead and another 1200 where moved away to prison camps outside the town. After the masscre, communist chairman Santander Braen declared the founding of the Socialist Republic of Livenda. The temporary government in Azepolis imidatly answered by declaring the Freedom Alliance illegal. Red Offensive In the begining of the war the Democratic Reform had no real army as the Imperial Army still hadn't chosen side in the war. Meanwhile the red forces marched west and conquered hundreds of kilometers. By December the 3rd the Red army stood outside Azepolis and victory seemed in reach. The Battle of Azepolis But before the communists could storm the city the Royal Guard, the elite in the Imperial Army, finally anounced Field General Alez Monar as their commander. The 2000 man strong force took place around the east parts of the capital, where they also placed the artillery that they had taken from the barracks. In an huge attack the artillery bombarded the Red lines killing hundreds in a few minutes. When the artillery barrage ended they had killed 1200 men. The Freedom Alliance, whose troops had lost their morale, draw back north to secure the Oil-fields of central Livenda. The Red Terror Throughout the Red Offensive, civilians where captured and executed by te Communist warriors. Mostly members of other political parties, but also people that had expressed dislike against the Freedom Alliance or was seen as enemies by any member of the army tousands of people died between the massacre of Medrez and the battle of Azepolis. The oil wars When the Freedom Alliance had left Azepolis, Field General Alez Monar took his force of Royal guards and marched north, bringing the artillery with them. Meanwhile the remaining leaders of the Democratic Reform started to recruit soldiers from the population around the capital. These had heard about the terror in Medrez and soon they had an army of 15 000 men, growing while the forces started to move east to assault Medrez. In Central Livenda, the red forces had captured all the oilwells, in an effort to stop the government from using tanks. Alez quickly struck and won a series of battles before the weakened royal guard was defeated in the Battle of Bisena and was forced to retreat. By March 25th the Royal Guard had retreated to Azepolis from which they held the Red fores off. Meanwhile the other army where fighting the Freedom alliance in eastern Livenda, but the hard fight from both sides made the armies dig down and fight a trench war which would continue for another four months. In April Alez had negotiated with the commanders of the Imperial Army, which had been passively waiting to see who was the winner. Thanks to his position as advisor to the Emperor, Alez got the generals on his side and they promised that they would support him if he would break the siege of Azepolis. In the 2nd Battle of Azepolis the Royal Guard managed to defeat the Red Forces thanks to the tanks which had been delivered by General Sir Asan Laren, and the broken communist forces retreated east. End of the War As soon as the army announced their loyalty to the government in Azepolis, 250 000 men, tanks and airplanes advanced east towards Medrez. Thanks to the Airforce the marching went fast, the Red troops had no weapons against the planes and dive bombers could destroy entire regiments without any risk. During the first offensive, called the Laren-Offensive, the Freedom Alliane lost over 15.000 men, while the Govenrment forces lost 1.000. The war technically ended with the battle of Medrez on May 20th, (see: the Liberation of Medrez), when the Army after four hour of battle raised the Livendian flag in the great flagpole on top of the Town Hall which had served as HQ for the Communist forces. Santander Braen was captured, doomed for high treason and executed mong many others. The last fighting regiment of the Freedom Alliance capitulated to the Democratic Reform on June 1st, ending the Civil War. Aftermath The Democratic Reform After peace had been restored, the Democratic Reformed tried to create the new nation. The party was split on many issues, especially on the idea of having a great vote, where the opinions of the people would be conted during the continued forming of the nation. The party the splited between the two sides, The Liberal Party which did not want a vote and the Democratic Party that wanted a. The Democratic Party was larger then the other, and so the great vote was issued. And on the February 7th, after many months of negotiating and campaigning, Sinder Linkins was elcted the first Democratically elected Emperor of Livenda. The Communist Cleanup After the war the leaders of the Democratic Reform where blood thirsty. They wanted revenge for the thousands of soldiers and civilians that had been killed by the Freedom Alliance. After the capture of Medrez, over 1.000 men, both soldiers and civilians that had connections to the communist party where killed or send to the prisons camp, from which the communists prisoners now had been released. Totally 21.000 red soldiers are expected to have died, and 19.000 of them as war casualties, with the remaing 2.000 either being executed or dying in prison camps. In may 1947 all living prisoners in the camps where released, approximatly 900 persons. Braen trials When Medrez fell, the three leaders of the communist forces, Santander Braen, Major Ralon Issan and Major Sondre Sondrén where captured and brought to trial. The trial lasted from the June 2nd to June 4th. The three was all accused for high treason and crimes against humanity. On June 3rd the verdicts where supposed to be published, however, it was moved one day forward due to Ralon Issan comitting suicide with the help of a razor knife he had smuggled in. On June 4th the verdicts where finally presented. Both Santander Braen and Sondre Sondrén where found guilty and sentenced to death by hanging in the next day. Civilian Effect The civil war was the first war in Livenda to create such suffering for the civilian people. The Medrez Massacre adn the Communist Cleanup where hge tragedies, and combined by both sides terror on the other sides sympathizers the civil war is counted as the worst war to have taken room on Livendian soil. Category:Wars Category:Wars of Livenda Category:1940s